roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oaken Crusader
The Oaken Crusader 'was the first model offered by Oaken Motor Group after it acquired P&C Motors in 2016. Even though it was not successful and was replaced by the Tehama for 2017 and 2018, it returned on April 22, 2018 as Oaken's only model without trim lines. |-|First Generation (2016) = The first generation ' was a premium SUV offered by Oaken, released by Itzt in 2016 and was the predecessor to the Oaken Tehama. This vehicle, unlike the current Tehama is actually a rebadged and redesigned P&C Motors Picante, whereas the Tehama was an in-house design. However, it was intended to reincarnate P&C Motors after Oaken absorbed that company in 2016. The vehicle is somewhat based off the Audi Q7 and Mercedes GLC-class SUV. A 5-seat Sport model, based off the Audi Q5 is still available. Unlike the Tehama, the original Crusader suffered a major design flaw which took it out of production, where it could not be spawned properly. This led it to be discontinued and replaced with the Tehama, whereas the flaw on the 7-seat model was not resolved. Features from Raycast Motors include daytime running lights, which activate when the driver's seat is occupied. It runs on the SS3.4 RM chassis and does not have rims. Variants Ironically, the Sport model, which is still on the market does not suffer from the design flaw and was kept by Itzt. The suspension only rattles a bit and the Sport has a smaller, less powerful 4-cylinder engine which outputs 250 hp. However, it does run on Raycast Motors' SS chassis, the only difference other than the third row deleted, reducing its seating capacity to 5. In April 2018, the Crusader Sport was succeeded by the 2018 Tehama Sport. |-|Second Generation (2019) = |image1= |caption1= Prototype photo |company= 7.1 Seconds / 130 MPH (209 KPH) |production= 2018- present |capacity= 5- 7 |class= Luxury / Premium SUV |engine= 380 hp 3.0 L biturbo V-6 |top_speed= 160 MPH+ |related= Volvo XC90 |sales= TBA }} Overview After a 3-year hiatus, the ' ' is the first Oaken model to be re-introduced into the lineup and was released on April 22, 2018 as the company's first 2019 model. This vehicle is a SUV similar to the Tehama. It is expected to be released for the 2019 model year. The Crusader has adaptive headlights which will switch off when the turn signal is activated, like on modern cars. The rear of the vehicle is based off a Volvo SUV and has the tail lights above the trunk lid. Exterior lights are fully LED to meet its stylish design. So far, there have been screenshots on the work in progress on Itzt's Twitter account. The new Crusader's interior is more rounded, along with a more streamlined body shape compared to the original, as well as being fully meshed. Furthermore, the Crusader has standard all-wheel drive, a panoramic moonroof, fog lamps and seating for up to 5. On the other hand, Oaken had originally planned to offer this vehicle with only the base model but introduced an extra trim level on July 7, 2018. Further updates to the Crusader will feature rear-wheel steering, a new chassis and updated features such as radar-based cruise control. Variants On July 7, 2018, Oaken introduced the Crusader Ultimacy, a 4-seat super-luxury SUV. Intended for limo duties, this vehicle has only 4 seats and has been extended by 6" (15,24 cm) for extra legroom. In fact, the rear seats will also recline, with the back row of seats removed to allow for further space in the cabin. This high-end variant is believed to share the same engine as the standard model. No release date has been set as of July 27, 2018. More Information soon Basic Specifications Here are the basic specifications in performance and state of the : A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower: 380 * Revolution/Min: 6100 * Weight: 4750 Pounds (2154 kg) * Drive Type: All-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi Lineup Table Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior ' CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *APEXHUB V.1 (Press J) ' KEYFOB ' *Toggle Trunk *Disable DriverSeat *Lock Car (Will close all Doors) *Unlock Car *Start Car (x2) More will be noted if unseen RV's Opinion The Oaken Crusader's comeback was pretty strong, as it is able to beat countless SUVs. It has a more exotic interior than its previous vehicles. Not much to say about this vehicle, but the new Infotainment system is easier to excess, which we are quite proud of. We will see this car again, later. WE RATE THIS CAR: 18.4/20 (92%) Did you know? *The Crusader was fully redesigned for the 2019 update. *This vehicle is the only Oaken model to be revived. *The 2019 Crusader is only available in one trim line, the base model.(upgrades must be done via the aftermarket) Category:SUV Category:Vehicles made by Oaken Motor Group Category:Luxury cars Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive